


I've Always Loved You

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: Hook is late to the wedding rehearsal and Red things its a good idea for Regine to step in for him ;)"Waiting... That's all it seems Emma Has been doing I her relationship with Hook. Waiting for him to stop drinking. Waiting for him to be a hero. Waiting for him to become the man she thinks he is. At this very moment, she is waiting again waiting for Hook to show up for the wedding rehearsal."





	I've Always Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for some time and I never put it down till now. I really hope yall like it. let me know. Until next time Love Always Me ;)

Waiting.... That's all it seems Emma Has been doing I her relationship with Hook. Waiting for him to stop drinking. Waiting for him to be a hero. Waiting for him to become the man she thinks he is. At this very moment, she is waiting again waiting for Hook to show up for the wedding rehearsal.

 Snow walks up to her beautiful daughter, sits to her right and places a comforting hand on her shoulder “I'm sure he just got caught up with something that needed his attention” she tells the bride to be “He will be here soon hunny don't worry”

 “Yeah thanks, mom you're probably right.” said the blond with an annoyed look on her face. The savior couldn't understand how someone could always be so positive So happy go lucky. The World she grew up in thought her life is full of disappointment. If you want something you work your ass off to get what you want. “I mean I'm sure something had to have been pretty important for him to be late today.”

 Red walks up to her two friends and plops down on the vacant chair to Emma left “Yeah I'm sure the pirate most have some crazy hectic schedule where he couldn't make it on time. Like checking to see how much rum he has for the day” Said the leggy brunette with sarcasm dripping from every word. It was not secret Ruby didn't like Hook something about him just didn't sit right with her ”Like Regina over there.. full-time Mayor of Storybrook mother of a full grown moody teenager. I'm sure she didn't have anything that needs or needed her attention” the wolf said while playfully nudging Emma's shoulder with her own “Or our lovely sheriff here it's not like she doesn't have a tune of paperwork that needs to be done or streets to patrol trying to keep the citizens of Storybrooke safe from the next big bad”

 Snow looked over at her longtime friend failing to keep the look of shock off her face.

 “Why does it look like someone kicked a puppy in front of snow?” a husky voice asked causing all three ladies to look up at Regina now standing in front of them lips painted red in a deep purple blouse with her usual top two buttons undone and the third one straining to keep her breast concealed tucked into her tight pencil skirt that ended two inches above her knees putting those gorgeous legs on display and like a cherry atop of a sundae she had on her famous fuck me heels. All of a sudden  Emma found it really hard to breathe.

 Ruby notice how the how the savior was looking at the former evil queen. She only saw that look on her face when she caught sight of fresh baked dear clowns at grannies. “This should be fun,” said the wolf to herself. “Oh, nothing Reggie just shooting the shit with the gorgeous bride to be waiting for Hook to show. Don't you think she looks hot Regg?” asked the waitress catching the mayor off guard.

 You see Red and Regina have become close friends in the past six years. It may be because Red saw Regine for who she was a hard-working woman a loving mother someone that did everything in her power to keep her family safe. Because they have become so close, the night Emma told the mayor about her engagement to the one-handed wonder Regina went to grannies to drink herself pain away and in the middle of a drunken rant she revealed to Red that she was deeply in love with her son's other mother.

 Regina looked over to Emma with a blush slowly creeping up her chest pretending to just now notice her when in reality she had been checking out the sheriff the whole time they had been waiting for captain guyliner.

 “Yes Emma you look lovely today,” said Regina giving her a shy smile before looking over to Ruby giving her a look letting the wolf know she knows what she was trying to do.  

 Ruby stood up stretched exaggeratedly “ Man its getting late we are gonna be here all night if we keep waiting”

 “Yeah, it kinda is getting late..” Emma said with a hint of disappointment in her voice “Maybe we should ju..”

 “Hey I have an idea,”  Rudy said effectively cutting off the blond “Why don't you still do your vows with Regina? I mean we are here and we have been for some time now it would be a waste if we just leave.”

 Both Emma and Regina looked at her with terror-filled eyes. “Oh come on don't look at me like that. We are all friends here that's what friends do we Help each other out” she said that last part with a wink.

 With renewed courage, Regaine was the first to speak  “I agree I don't see why we can't. You're right wolf we should take advantage of the time we have left. What do you say, Emma, would you do me the honor of being my wife for the night?” She asked with an outstretched hand waiting for Emma.

 

“Let's get married Madam Mayor,” Emma said taking her hand and giving her a breathtaking smile.

 That being said everyone took their places.

 Regina stood at the altar with Henry to her left waiting for the love of her life to walk toward her. Ruby and Snow stood on the right side waiting for Emma to walk down the aisle and Dr. Hopper was there as well. The brunet could not remember the last time she felt so nervous. Her hands were sweating heart racing stomach in knots. “Here she comes..” She head Ruby say but she couldn't, to save her life, take her eyes off of the gorgeous blonde walking her way holding on to her father's arm wearing that big goofy smile she has grown to love. “Wow” was the only word that fell from red painted lips

 Emma felt her heart began to race faster and faster the closer they got to the altar. Her hand started to sweat. The grip she had on her father's arm grew a little titer. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. There at the end of the aisle, she could see Regina with a breathtaking smile waiting for her. Henry looking equally happy watching his mom make her way to his family. A Smile grew on her face looking at the two waiting for her.

 David and Emma made it to the end. He gave her a kiss on her forehead while holding her head with his right hand “ I love you sweetheart” He said and looked into her eyes. Tears threatening to fall. He then turns to Regain shakes her hand and said “Regina you take care of my princess”

 Not expecting to hear anything from charming all Regina can do is nod and take Emma's Hands into her own.

 “Hey,” Emma said looking into beautiful brown eye “Hey yourself” the queen replied while wiping away the lonely tear that managed to escape those amazing green eyes she fell in love with.

 Dr. Hopper Started saying his past but neither the blonde nor brunt could hear him they had gotten lost in each other's eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them out of their bubble.

 “Archie was asking if you have vows you would like to exchange,” Snow said while wiping away her own tears.

 “Oh.. umm hook was going to go first but since he's not here I ca..”

 “No it's fine I can go first if you like Miss.Swan?” Regina asked cutting the sheriff off before should finish.

 “No Regina you don't have to you're doing enough already”

 “But what if I want to?” Regina asked giving Emma's hands a little squeeze

 “Okay…only if you want to?”

 “I do”

 “Umm you don't say that till the end mom” Henry quipped it easily breaking the building tension causing everyone to laugh

 “Okay so Regine you shall go first,” Hopper said and took a step back giving the two women their space.

 Regina didn't think it was possible but the knot in her stomach got tighter her heart raced a little faster. But looking at Emma standing in front of her that very moment gave the courage she was missing.

 “Emma the day you showed up at my door with our son six years ago I didn't know you were the one my heart longed for. We have been through so much together not just you and I but as a family. I never thought I would be able to say I have a family you gave me that. I want you to be the first person I see before I start my day and the last one I see right before sleep takes me over. I want to be the person you run to when you need someone to hold you. I want to be the one to make you laugh when you feel like there is no point. If you get sick I want to be the person that nurses you to heath. Hell I want to have more kids with you if you wish. I vow to you Emma Swan that I will always be here for you whether it be in the form of a shoulder for you to cry on, arms to hold you, an ear to listen or friend. I love you, Emma Swan, i always have and I will you are my everything please let me be yours”  By the time the queen was done she had tears running down her face she paid no mind as to who saw them she just confessed her love for the savior.

 Emma didn't know how it happened but there she was thin pink lips pressed to full red ones. For the first time in her like she felt like she was home. She wrapped her arms around the brunts waist effortlessly pulling her closer Regina snaked her arms around her savior's neck holding on for dear life. They both felt it something neither one had ever felt anything like the magic building up in their body. There was a woosh sound almost like an explosion and a burst of light magic strong enough to push everyone back.

 “HOLY FUCKEN SHIT YEEESS!!!” Ruby was the first to speak

 “Why didn't you tell me sooner Mills?”

 “I didn't want to ruin your happy ending even if it meant losing mine”

 Emma picked red smeared lips one more time “ Looks like we both got what we wanted. I love you”

 “It a good thing hook never showed then,” Snow said pulling them into a bear hug “I'm so happy for you both”

 Snow, Charming, Red, and Henry went to the dinner to get dinner leaving Emma and Regina to themselves. “ So what are we going to do?” the mayor asked. “Well I have a few things to take care of but after that, i'm all yours”

 “Promise?” the brunet asked leaning for another kiss

 “I do”    


End file.
